Bad Apple
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: En esos momentos, solo en eso momentos cuando ella se ponía a cantar Lovino no pensaba en aquella chica como la estúpita hermana de Antonio, sino en elguien especial para él aunque jamás lo  reconocería claro está. AU CataluñaxRomano.


**Hola a todos... siento que hace muchísimo tiempo que no subía nada (si es que soy tan tonta y me olvido de las cosas -.-) En fin... vuelvo con otro de mis fics raros. Ahora me ha dado por Romano (me dio por mi mami w) lo adoro, demasiado tsundere, demasiado amor... ¡Aghh! ¡España como no le viole tú lo hago yo!**

**Ejem.. no hagais caso yo y mis jabas ¬/¬. Bueno el fic esta basado en la canción Bad Apple de ahí el titulo. En fin espero que oos guste ^^**

* * *

><p>A veces podía ser borde, distante e incluso mal hablado con ella. Había veces que no la aguantaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, le encantaría que se fuera a otro mundo y lo dejara en paz...<p>

En esos momentos Lovino Vargas, de 18 años, de nacionalidad italiana, no soportaba a la hermana menor de su amigo: Antonio Fernández Carriedo, de 19 años y nacionalidad española.

Siempre molestándole, insinuando cosas que no eran ciertas y haciéndole enojar cada dos por tres. Realmente no aguantaba a esa estúpida chiquilla que le daba tantos quebraderos de cabeza. A veces desearía llevarla a una isla desierta y abandonarla allí hasta el fin de sus días. Si... eso sería muy divertido, pero luego tendría que soportar los lloriqueos del estúpido español preguntado por su "linda hermanita".

¡¿Qué tenía de linda esa chica? ¡Nada, esa chica no tenía ni un pelo de linda! Era presuntuosa, entrometida, maléfica... si, esa era la palabra, mala. Esa chica era mala.

Desde niños gastándole bromas que luego acababa siendo regañado por culpa de esa maldita cara de niña buena que ponía delante de todos, molestándolo cuando recogía su preciado tesoro redondo y rojo haciendo que al final esos pobres tomates acabaran en el suelo... en definitiva, haciéndole la vida imposible desde siempre.

Pero... en esos momentos, cuando la chica cantaba en ese karaoke del que habían empezado a frecuentar una vez a la semana desde hacía un par de meses después de las clases junto a un pequeño grupo que habían formado para divertirse iniciado por el Bad Friends Trio, sentía que algo cambiaba en ella.

Sabía que a la chica le apasionaba la música, sabía lo mucho que deseaba que algún productor musical la escuchara porque... ¿para qué negarse? La chica tenía talento, eso lo admitía. Tenía una voz realmente dulce, no era ni muy aguda ni muy grave, lo que le daba aspecto de una persona más madura cuando cantaba (cosa que no lo era para nada, era demasiado infantil. Demasiado influnciada por su tonto hermano Feliciano).

Siempre que iban ella solo elegía una canción, solo una, pero siempre la misma. No entendía porque no se cansaba de cantarla siempre, pero tampoco le importaba lo que hiciera. A lo único que le tenía interés en esos momentos era ver a esa chica que aunque siempre le molestara, le parecía linda. Le gustaba escucharla cantar, ver las expresiones que ponía, ver mover sus pies al ritmo de la música... esos momentos eran sus favoritos sin duda alguna, porque cuando la chica cantaba veía que le ponía empeño, le ponía determinación y según diría el español le ponía "pasión". Estaba de acuerdo.

Ya daba igual cuantas veces le molestara, cuantas veces le echara la culpa, cuantas veces se metiera en asuntos ajenos. Solo por verla ese momento cantando, obsevándola fijamente y darse cuenta que en aquellos ojos color chocolate había una chica a la que era posible que le gustaría conocer.

Si... en esos momentos cuando Lovino Vargas de 18 años y nacionalidad italiana observaba a esa chica ya no veía a la molesta hermana pequeña de su amigo, no... en esos momentos veía a Laura Fernández Carriedo de 17 años, nacionalidad española y primera chica que le había llamado la atención desde tiempos remotos...

Claro que... esto jamás lo admitirá delante de ella, ni de ella ni de nadie. Eso solo era secreto suyo, porque, aunque quiera conocerla más tiene que saber esconder sus sentimientos...

¿Cómo se hace eso? Muy fácil siendo el arisco, malhumorado y mal hablado Lovino.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? Acepto tomates, pasta, vodka, patatas, reviews y otras cosas, excepto insultos porque los recibireis por dos ^^.<strong>


End file.
